forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nephthys
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Heliopolis | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Wealth, Trade, Protector of Children and the Dead | domains3e = Avarice, Chaos, Good, Protection, Trade | worshipers3e = Merchants, Money-Changers, Tax-Collectors, Rogues | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = An ankh trailing a gold mist (whip) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Golden offering bowl below an anhk Lunar disk behind an ankh | homeplane2e = Arborea/Pelion | realm2e = Amun-thys | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Wealth, commerce, guardian of the dead, protector of children | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }}Nephthys ( ) was a vain but caring member of the Mulhorandi pantheon. She was known as Nesharia in Thay, and as Neselthia in the nation of Unther. History Nephthys assisted Isis in resurrecting Osiris, who had been murdered by Set. During the Second Sundering, Nephthys and other deities from the pantheon returned in the form of demigods and led the Mulhorandi uprising against the Imaskari, in a manner similar to how the Chosen manifested in other regions. As of 1489 DR, Mulhorand was led by the returned pantheon, who temporarily set their differences aside for the good of the Mulhorandi people. Relationships Nephthys was the daughter of Geb and Nut. She was the twin sister of Isis and was once married to Seth, who she left after his murder of Osiris. Nephthys had few true allies. Waukeen closely monitored the growth of the church of the Devoted Lady. Nephthys openly opposed Mask and the Red Wizards of Thay. Description , Nephthys, Osiris, Set, and Sebek.]]Nephthys typically appeared as a Mulan woman in royal dress. She often wore numerous pieces of gold jewelry as well. Powers Nephthys could stun enemies with her mere presence, and kill with a simple gaze. She had the ability to raise the undead into her service, and could increase wealth with a touch of her hand. Nephthys' will was sometimes communicated through creatures, such as golems, or hoarding animals, such as rats. The face of Nephthys might appear to forces hostile to her, and a golden mist might appear to ward off grave robbers. A single gold coin might lead to great treasure, and an individual who pleased the Guardian of Wealth and Commerce might experience a shower of such coins. Worshipers Nephthys urged her followers to accumulate wealth, but had little patience for true greed. Worship of the Devoted Lady was most common among nobles and housewives. Church of Nephthys The clergy of the church of Nephthys was composed entirely of women of Mulan descent. These priestesses must be married or widowed. Clerics of Nephythis administered the economy of Mulhorand, as well as served in the funeral preparations of those in the upper classes. Temples dedicated to Nephthys were defensible structures designed to display great wealth. These buildings often served as banks for the Mulhorandi people. The center of the church of Nephthys was the Vault of Golden Commerce, located in the city of Neldorild. The church of Nephthys had spread throughout Unther, and had even begun to push beyond this border. Clerics of Nephthys usually wore white linen skirts and robes or linen dresses. They wore wigs on their shaved heads as well as sandals. Three blue circles were painted on a priestess' forehead, a mark of her divine calling. When preparing themselves for combat, the clergy of Nephthys selected the most expensive equipment they could afford. Clerics of Nephthys prayed for spells at noon. Orders The clergy of Nephthys took up arms to protect the wealth of their nation. The Order of the Golden Coin served as guardians for hire to the people of Mulhorand. Celebrations and festivals The clergy of Nephthys performed rituals over the deceased in preparation for burial. On the Feast of the Silver Coin (known as the Feast of the Moon throughout the rest of Faerûn), Nephthys was thanked for the wealth accumulated over the past year. During Passage Onward, protective wards, spells, and traps were set to protect the tombs of the recently deceased. Appendix References Connections Category:Mulhorandi pantheon Category:Egyptian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Trade domain deities Category:Avarice domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Mithardir Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Heliopolis Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes